


You can't do magic, the muggles are watching

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big family, Dadfoot, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Kid Fic, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Set in the 1980s, Sirius Black got a Trial, So was the kid talking, The Accident was Personal Experience, Voldemort Actually Died in the War, moomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Sirius’ handy guide to muggles:No magic around the muggles.No flying vehicles.No floating objects.No vanishing diapers in public.No talking about the war.No shifting in front of the muggles.Padfoot is the dog that we dogsit, do not argue.No magic creatures except for dragons allowed.No talking to your mirror around muggles.





	You can't do magic, the muggles are watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraudererasmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/gifts).



> MauraderEraSmut made the beautiful art that inspired this!  
> I was so honoured to get my top pick of art for this reverse bang.

Sirius had been in Azkaban long enough that he gave up counting the days. Longer than a month, that was sure. He vaguely remembered his cell being sprayed down- with him still inside it- six times, but he didn't know how often they bothered with hygiene. He certainly never felt clean.

Magic made sure they were alive enough to be tormented by the guards. 

The cold didn't matter. The guards came by hourly to zap them with warming charms if they approached hypothermia.

The wind was acceptable. He heard the lower levels had to cope with the sea spray constantly wet. He wasn't sure which was worse, honestly.

The food was unidentifiable. Sirius had routinely wondered if they were testing Gamp's laws and this was the food they conjured. 

They had slapped him in spelled chains and dragged him through the corridors and slammed into walls. None of the Aurors took the time to explain why. He wondered for a bit if he was being brought to be kissed. They passed the chamber and he relaxed as much as possible with the spellwork around him keeping him well in line.

When he reached the outside, Sirius was given a potion- as if he was a common convict with no knowledge of the prisoner movement system. He had taken delivery duty many times while he was an active Auror. The potion knocked him unconscious quickly.

When he came to, he was in the ministry waiting area. He saw who was near him and decided the best use of his time was glaring at the guard. They had simply dragged him from his cell and dropped him at the feet of the Auror he used to count among his friends. Grumbled something about getting a trial. He should probably work on looking presentable, but it felt good to glare.

Kingsley  _knew_ him.

They fought side by side.

But  _apparently,_ that meant nothing when his last name was _Black._

Kingsley was avoiding looking in his direction, unlike his previous interactions where he did nothing but insult and provoke Sirius. _Any reason to hex him._

“I thought I _didn’t need a trial_ because I was _obviously guilty.”_

“Well,” Kingsley looked over at him, pained, “Remus disagreed.”

Sirius laughed.

“He explained some things. I’m not allowed to tell you yet.”

Sirius just glared.

“Sirius- I’m sorry.”

“I’m so sure you are,” Sirius spat out before turning his glare to the wall instead. At least he was warm.

Azkaban was cold and turning into Padfoot could only help so much. It was a hard balance- the more time he was a dog, the warmer he was. But the tradeoff was being haunted with memories of their friendship.

A patronus burst through the ceiling. _“You have four minutes to situate the prisoner and send him up.”_

Kingsley pulled Sirius over to the chair. “I’m sorry for this too- you’re still-”

Sirius cut him off. “I still can’t be trusted. _Peccata patris.”_

Kingsley flinched at his tone but gently strapped him into the seat. “Just try to not piss off Wizengamot, okay?”

Sirius snorted as the final strap tightened and he was lifted into the cage. He was pretty sure his mere existence pissed what was left of wizengamot off.

“Call to order the trial of one Sirius Black. He stands accused of consorting with the Dark Lord and breaking the sanctity of a Fidelus Charm, resulting in the deaths of Mr and Mrs James Potter, as well as the murder of one Peter Pettigrew.”

Sirius glared at the old wizard. He was surrounded by stacks and stacks of papers, every empty seat overflowing with them.

“First witness please.”

There was a rustling to his side, but the spike on his temple prevented him from looking to see who.

“Name.”

_“Remus John Lupin.”_

Sirius pressed into the spike at that, blood beading as it dug into his skin. “Moony, I-”

The guard next to him pointed his wand at Sirius and silenced him immediately. “Prisoners are only allowed to speak when asked questions.”

Remus turned away from him then, facing the head wizard.

“What do you have to offer the court?”

Remus took a step forward, holding out a box. “The real killer.”

Sirius tried to yell as Remus was tossed to the ground, restrained, and the box was pried open.

“What is the meaning of this? It is just a rat!”

Remus laughed. _“That_ is a wizard. He-” a guard shoved on him harder and knocked the wind out of him, “-is an animagi.”

“And we’re just to believe you, werewolf?”

“I believe,” a voice came from the crowd, “he was rather suggesting you  _test_ the animal. If I might?”

“Of course, Minerva.”

She pointed her wand at the rat, a small light floating from the tip of it and wrapping around the rat. It grew instantly into a human, fur shedding to reveal Peter. A second light enclosed him quickly, dropping him instantly to the floor. Minerva offered a small shrug when one of the guards tried to lecture her for the incarceous.

By the time they finished questioning Peter, Sirius had been proven innocent. Peter had been lucky that the room was warded from all dangerous spells as he explained the entire journey to betrayal.

How it started with the looks at school- never the popular Marauder. The easiest to pull off to the side and humiliate. The target of all the revenge they got after pranks. He was pulled into the death eaters slowly, protected by them.

He told everyone it wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. Just a small visit.

He swore he didn’t know the aim was murder.

No one believed him.

Remus was able to bring Sirius home that night. 

* * *

The process to get Harry from the Dursley’s was a little more complicated since he had landed in the muggle’s system. Luckily, Vernon wanted to be rid of Harry and was happy to go along with the magically forged documents stating that Sirius was the actual guardian.

Remus had set a goal to have them both home before Christmas, and a few days before that he had his final inspection to take Harry in. They were easily approved, even if the inspector kept referring to them as  _admirable friends_ instead of boyfriends.

They had a long battle ahead of them, though. Harry still asked for his Mum at night, and Sirius would scream about the dementors, shifting into Padfoot at random intervals. Remus assumed it was the patrol schedule.

And then there was the monthly torment and recovery he had to deal with himself.

Their first few ventures into the wizarding world had ended badly, people flocking to see the boy who lived and the innocent prisoner of Azkaban. Harry didn’t deal well with the large crowds, memories of the night he lost his parents flashing through his mind at the camera pops, trying to catch a view of the scar on his forehead.

Remus made the choice to stay hidden- muggle living wouldn’t be too terrible.

Except for the fact that Sirius had no idea what muggles found acceptable.

He had a list on the fridge of all the things that were not allowed.

 _No magic around the muggles._  
_No flying vehicles._  
_No floating objects._  
_No vanishing diapers in public._

Sirius had scoffed at the list but it slowly grew. After one bad visit to the market, Sirius was temporarily banned from talking to muggles.

_No talking about the war._

Kingsley had come around as soon as Sirius allowed, and after shouting and one duel that was more fireworks than dangerous spells, they had made up. Broken hearts weren’t any easier for friends to handle.

Regulus had finally made contact by mid-April, telling Sirius that their mother was about to pass. Sirius had responded with joy.

Remus  _also_ did not approve of that.

Regulus understood, though. He had been waiting for it, ready to pass on the responsibilities of the head of the family so he could move on from the terrible legacy they tried to force him into.

It was a week later when Harry had just fallen asleep that their Floo activated, Regulus tumbling out. Sirius and Remus headed up to the room, wands drawn in case someone made it through their warding.

“Brother! What kind of greeting is this?”

Sirius dropped his wand once Regulus was in view, trapped in a small room. “Glad to know the wards work.”

The younger Black brother crossed his arms and glared until Remus dropped the wards. “Welcome.”

“I came to inform you that Mother is dead.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Finally!”

“Sirius-” Remus started to lecture him.

“Indeed. I trust you have firewhiskey on hand?”

Remus grumbled and waved them over to the study off to the side of the hall, casting a silencing charm as they walked in. It had taken a bit of trial and error to find a monitor that wouldn’t be bothered by all the spellwork.

“So. By the official will, I’m to inform you that you were a disgrace to the family and deserve exactly what you about to get.”

Remus watched, tensed as Regulus stood and fixed his clothes, approaching the couple.

“Luckily, I was informed that unforgiveables cannot be forced in a will, even with magic.”

Sirius snorted. “Mother would have me tortured?”

Regulus shrugged. “Actually it was crucio _then_ avada,” he cringed as he fished something out of his pocket, “however, I do have to do the rest of this.”

Sirius stood, holding his arms out. “Such is the will of Mother Dearest.”

Regulus took a deep breath and slapped Sirius, dropping a single knut to the ground in front of him.

Sirius laughed. “I’m surprised Mother even let me have that.”

“Oh, I have more,” he lazily waved his wand leaving small swirls of colour, “consider yourself cursed.” He let out a small laugh before continuing, “The world will be a better place without you.”

Sirius was still grinning, bending to pick up the knut and toss it in the air like a game. “I’m sure there’s more.”

Regulus shrugged. “Yes, much of which amounts to  _the worthless traitor who spends too much time in the slums with his halfbreed._ I’m paraphrasing, of course.”

Remus was still ready to jump up, unhappy with the interaction.

Sirius just laughed again. “One day you’ll have to let me read the whole thing.”

Regulus waved the wand again, still aimlessly drawing in the air. “Here’s where I’m to kill you and leave you on the doorstep of your lover.”

Sirius shifted to Padfoot and bounced around the room a bit before pretending to play dead, very dramatically, between the other men. Regulus stooped and picked up the knut, levitating Padfoot to the doorway while rolling his eyes.

“And as a final insult, mother insists I take the knut as I leave.”

The dog let out a huff at his feet.

Remus watched Regulus relax into the sofa. “I hate how vows feel.”

Padfoot rested his head on Remus’ lap, whining until Remus gently scratched behind his ear. “I’ve heard they’re unpleasant when unfulfilled.”

“I’m just happy no reputable lawyers would do another unbreakable vow when Rowle Senior passed away.”

Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius shifted, head still on Remus’ lap. “Mother originally had her will sealed with an unbreakable vow. Regulus would have to do exactly as she said _or…”_

Regulus cleared his throat. “Now that that’s done, I am officially free of obligations to her.”

“Cheers for that.”

“Which brings me to my last order as head of the Black house. I resign.”

Remus choked on his firewhiskey.

“Which, as the recently reinstated only other adult male member of the Black family, leaves you in charge. Your call on what to do with almost everything.”

“Mother will be having a fit.”

Regulus shrugged. “I imagine the painting will be unbearable.”

“So you’ve picked a spot to live?”

Regulus summoned a piece of parchment. “Consider this your formal invitation to inspect my new dwelling, Lord Black.”

Sirius laughed and grabbed the parchment. “Wait. _You_ bought that house?”

“I couldn’t very well let  _Lord Potter_ be unattended every full moon, nor could I make my brother choose between his Godson and his lover. I imagine the last few have been… unpleasant.”

Sirius lunged at Regulus and wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you.”

Remus had to stifle a laugh at the look of horror on Regulus’ face. The next week, Regulus was moved into the house across the street, happily converting a spare room into a nursery for Harry for the nights of the full moons.

When they finished the last trip of personal belongings from Grimmauld, Sirius called in Kingsley to help with the library. They had a team to properly archive and destroy some of their more foul books, Sirius opting to move the less dangerous ones to the Hogwarts restricted section.

Harry was happy to play in his playpen in the centre of the room, giggling any time someone came near. Sirius looked over at the joy on his face and made a decision.

“Remmy, watch Harry for a minute, I need to go find Regulus.”

Remus nodded, handing the book he was glancing through to Dumbledore for the Hogwarts pile. They still needed to be restored and warded before being moved, but it would be a quick process after all the sorting was done.

Sirius took one last look at the half-emptied shelves, white flames in the corner destroying some of the cursed tomes. This was the most lively and pure this room had ever been. But the walls still seeped dark magic.

Regulus was standing in front of their Mother’s photo, animatedly yelling even though she had been silenced. When Sirius was in her line of sight, her look shifted into a murderous rage. Regulus turned his head towards Sirius.

“Shall we let her speak?”

Sirius shrugged.

_“You are just as worthless as he is! Bringing in the halfbreeds and the ministry spies! What would the Dark Lord think?”_

“Nothing, Mother. He is dead.”

_“He will return. You were trusted with-”_

Regulus laughed. “I was. The ministry thought it was a rather vile piece of work. Luckily a little sword fixed that. They found a few others too. He is dead, burned, and scattered. There is nothing left, Mother.”

_“You filthy traitor, you are not worthy of the title Lord Black.”_

Sirius laughed at that. “Then I suppose it is a good thing my brother passed that title to me.”

She began to screech, Regulus silencing her. “That will get old for whoever buys this place.”

Sirius shook the frame a bit.

“I have a feeling she charmed it there for good. Like you and those muggle posters.”

Sirius let out a long laugh. “Well, about selling this place.”

“I have already moved out I will not-”

“No,” Sirius cut in, “I would not ask that of anyone. Even as the favoured son this place doesn’t hold good memories for you. I know that. I want to burn it.”

Their mother was furiously trying to get their attention.

“I think I like that idea.”

Sirius offered a hug, flipping off his mother before he walked away. Regulus took one last look and considered a goodbye, but ultimately followed right behind Sirius. No need to waste more time on a bridge he burned when he turned the locket over to the ministry.

It took another few days to fully clear out the house and properly set the spells for only Grimmauld to burn. He still hadn’t told Remus the plan.

When the last book was shuffled away, all that was left was Remus, Kingsley, Regulus, Sirius, and Harry.

“Are you sure about this?” Kingsley asked.

“As long as the protection holds, yes.”

Remus looked over at them.

Regulus nodded. “I’ll gladly see it burned. We took what mattered already. All that is left is bad memories and grotesque decorations.”

Remus made a small sound at that. “But, it’s-”

Sirius adjusted Harry in the sling. “The soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter.”

“Sophocles?” Regulus asked, “I didn’t think you a scholar.”

Sirius shrugged, gently putting a hand over Harry and letting him grasp onto his thumb. “I found it soothing.”

Sirius led the small group up to his Mother’s photo. “This is where we say goodbye to you. We survived. We made it through  _everything_ you did, Mother. We found our hearts through the pain. We found love. And we choose love.”

Regulus reached out to gently touch Harry’s cheek with a smile. “We choose _family._ Goodbye forever.”

Sirius smirked. “I think we can start in the family tree room.”

Regulus smiled, turning his back on the red-faced former matriarch, helping guide the group through the twisted, dark halls. Sirius was the last to reach the room, the portraits all uneasy in his presence.

He ran his hands over the burnt spots littered throughout the tree, finally landing on one next to a painting of Regulus.

“Mother burned me off the tree the summer I showed up at the Potter house. I still don’t know how I made it there. She had spent so long trying to break the compassion out of me. Her final straw was that kiss.”

Remus inhaled sharply. “I got you disowned.”

“Nah. I would’ve been shoved out one way or another. Mother wanted me out of the family from the time my tie turned red. I only wish it happened sooner. I wouldn’t have suffered so much.”

Regulus stepped forward, stroking his own picture. “I remember that night. It changed everything for me. Her cruelty. I can’t even remember most of the words.”

Sirius looked over. “I’m pretty sure I remember them all, but there is a child present.”

“You _were_ a child.”

Sirius laughed. “I was a cocky teenager. I thought I couldn’t die. Mother tried to prove me wrong.”

They all looked around the room, generations of hatred that ended with two brothers willing to give everything up to fix it. One for his love, one for his family.

Sirius placed the tip of his wand to the wall between their portraits on the wall, Regulus joining right after. They looked at each other and then back to Kingsley and Remus.

“You ready?”

Kingsley smiled. “I think that’s what I should be asking you. I’ve been fixing your mistakes since the first year, Black.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and turned to Regulus. “On five? For our new family legacy?”

Regulus nodded. “On five.”

Kingsley and Remus were careful to help shape the flames the came bursting from the wall, engulfing the legacy that they were rejecting. Harry was gurgling and clapping as the room lit up, making soft noises when they walked away from the pretty colours.

When they made it back outside and dropped their spells, the flame spread quickly. The windows lit up one by one, magical fire seeking out and destroying.

“That house may not have been alive, but its soul was unsavable.”

* * *

Sirius had fewer nightmares after they burned Grimmauld. He still occasionally turned into Padfoot, whimpering in the corner during particularly grey and windy days. Harry was often there clapping and blowing raspberries at Unca Pafoo until he calmed and turned back.

The list grew again  
_No shifting in front of the muggles._  
_Padfoot is the dog that we dogsit occasionally, do not argue._

It was coming up to the first full moon since Regulus moved in across the street and Sirius had a surprise for them. He had asked Regulus to pick Harry up early so Sirius could treat Remus to a date before the moon rose.

When Remus got home from his latest attempt to repair relations between the ministry and the werewolves, Sirius was happily finishing up steaks on their small grill. Remus wasted no time in hugging Sirius close, extra touchy even though he knew he’d have Padfoot tonight. His instincts still clung to the past five months of being alone.

He didn’t like being able to smell his playmate and not see him.

The months before, when he was alone or on an order mission, his instincts were quieter. Happier to roam free with his temporary pack. He could feel the pull towards his missing friends, but it wasn’t as strong without their scents.

He was constantly at war during moons with Harry and Sirius. There was a yearning to run with Padfoot, but also a need to protect his cub.

He had already assured Moony that the cub was safe.

Now he had his playmate and he refused to let go. He wouldn’t let himself be alone again. Remus considered apologizing, but it Sirius was always a touchy friend, and once they kissed the first time, he stopped holding back.

It was rare for them to be in the same room and not touching. Remus suspected it was to do with the things he heard from the portrait as the spells failed during the fire. The muffled, strangled screams of a psychotic woman.

Moony wanted to rip her to shreds. Remus, for once, agreed with the sentiment.

Sirius led them back inside, the plate stacked high with steaks ranging from medium rare to barely touched the grill. They each took one of the more cooked steaks and tucked in, Sirius adding some potatoes to his own plate.

Remus ate three steaks before they headed to the basement with the rest of Moony’s snacks, stripping and curling up with each other to nap before the transformation began. They could never let a muggle into their basement as it looked- Kingsley had helped them turn it into a vast meadow to play in. The was a small hill that Padfoot had shaped into a safe spot for them to hide if they ever felt threatened.

There was nothing that could get through their warding that was a threat, but that didn't stop either of their nightmares from haunting them.

Sirius woke to a movement behind him and quickly shifted to Padfoot and licked along Remus’ nose until he scratched Padfoot behind the ear and shooed him away. He sat up to make his own transformation easier- the bones cracking and fur pressing out all over his skin.

As soon as he stood up, Padfoot took off to the top of the hill, goading the werewolf into a chase.

They ran for most of the night, just like in school.

When Padfoot was almost exhausted, he led Moony to the plate with the bloody steaks, flopping on the grass far enough away to keep his possessive instincts at bay, but close enough that Moony didn’t feel the need to come looking for him.

Once the meat was gone, Moony herded Padfoot into the small cove and curled around him, protecting his playmate from the world.

Padfoot was awake but calm until Remus started to transform back, waiting for the fangs to recede before he shifted and helped get Remus upstairs into the shower. Once they were both clean, he gently lowered Remus into the tub and filled it with the herbs that would soothe Remus’ pain after the transformation.

The water rose around them and Remus buried his face against Sirius’ neck, closing his eyes and letting Sirius keep him afloat.

Sirius gently ran his hands over Remus, rubbing the herbs into the skin at all his joints and whispering gentle healing spells. He smiled as Remus fell asleep against him and continued on his mission, not stopping until all the tense muscles had relaxed.

He always wished the transition would be less painful for Remus, like his turning to Padfoot was.

Sirius held Remus a bit longer, letting the medicine in the water finish healing the few scratches he had from the chase through the trees before waking Remus and drying them off.

The rest of Sirius’ surprise waited for them in the bedroom.

He laid Remus on the bed and offered up a silk blindfold. “Put this on, I have one more thing for you.”

Remus narrowed his eyes but accepted, tying the cloth of the side of his head before getting comfortable. He could hear Sirius moving around and muttering things before the metallic slide of the curtain let him know Sirius wanted this private.

He jumped a bit when Sirius touched his wrist, muttering an apology before gently rubbing along all his joints.

“I found this new lotion, it’s supposed to be magical.”

“Real magic or muggle magic.”

Sirius laughed. “Muggle magic. They said it will feel like flying.”

Remus sat up and went to reach for his blindfold. “I swear to Godric, if this is drugs!”

Sirius handed him the jar with a smile. “I learned my lesson on that already, Moons. No drugs for the werewolf. He gets grumpy.”

Remus smelled it before handing it back. It was a strong mint and chamomile smell, but nothing seemed off in it.

“It was barely ten pounds. So if there are any drugs, they’re vastly underpriced.”

Remus glared at Sirius before sliding the cloth back into place and laying down again. Sirius resumed his massage, working the lotion into his skin. When he shifted his hand, Remus noticed a cool feeling on the skin Sirius had finished.

As his skin was covered, the cool feeling followed Sirius’ hands, especially strong when a small breeze would hit him from their fan. He relaxed as the massage went on, covering his entire torso before Sirius got distracted.

He could hear rustling again before Sirius gently touched his hip. Remus couldn’t help the groan that escaped when Sirius licked his cock from base to tip.

There was a small puff of air over the damp skin before Remus could hear the cut-off chuckle from Sirius.

“You are not going to tease me.”

This time there was no attempt to conceal the laughter. “But that’s half the fun. I will tie you up if I need to. But I think you’ll enjoy my plan enough to not be impatient.”

Remus let out a small growl but gave in.

Sirius continued to massage Remus, stopping occasionally to tease Remus with barely there licks or strokes. After his legs were completely done, Sirius took the chance to take Remus all the way in, holding for a moment before slowly sliding his lips off, letting it fall back against Remus’ stomach with a wet slap.

“Time to turn over, love.”

“Sirius I will end you painfully.”

There was another chuckle before he felt himself being flipped over, Sirius straddling his hips and slathering his tense back with more of the cooling lotion. Sirius was still naked and with each stroke up Remus’ spine, Sirius would press down, grinding against his arse.

Remus was starting to see that the muggles might not have been lying- the dual sensations were maddening. And if you had never had the joy of flying, this is what you might picture it as. Every breeze against your skin amplified by the cool from the lotion.

Sirius slid down his thighs and started to work on his lower back, occasionally groping his arse before returning to the soothing massage.

Sirius quickly finished his legs and helped Remus roll back over, the rush of air on his chest causing a shudder.

“Now you get a choice. Do I use my mouth, ride you, or flip you back over and-”

Remus cut him off. “The first two.”

Sirius chuckled but rested between Remus’ thighs, leaning to gently tease his inner thighs. “You will be allowed to take off the blindfold when I finally get this in me.”

Remus couldn’t respond as Sirius immediately wrapped his lips around Remus again, running his nails along the skin he had just bit on Remus’ inner thigh.

Sirius slowly slid along his shaft, keeping Remus stimulated but not ending the morning too soon. As much as Remus hated it, the consistent tease was something that Sirius had done from the start. It started in the dorms, keeping quiet enough to not alert the other boys.

It wasn’t that they minded the couple.

Remus just wasn’t fond of being teased.

Those memories were what he needed today, the first morning where life was settled. Moony still longed for the Prongs, and he sensed that Prongslet was more important now. More  _his pup_ than  _pack’s pup._

Remus wasn’t sure how that moon would end up going. But for now, he had a boyfriend to pay attention to. There was enough trouble already. No need to borrow from tomorrow too.

He could feel the mattress shifting and Sirius settling over him, whispering the spells that they had used hundreds of times. Sirius was quick to sink all the way down, shaking as he reached for the blindfold.

Remus blinked a few times then tugged Sirius down to him, groaning at the contact. Sirius gently rolled his hips as they kissed, keeping the same slow pace he used with his mouth.

When Sirius pulled back, Remus could see the lines of stress carved next to Sirius’ eyes. He had always been a strange contradiction of too old and too young for his age- the pain etched clearly in his reactions, the need to pull childish pranks. A tale of his family life and what he endured and who he was forced to be.

Remus slid his hands along Sirius’ torso, mapping out the scars- some from moons with Moony, some Sirius refused to talk about.

He gently scratched over his nipples, enjoying the way Sirius shuddered and clenched around him. Remus dragged his nails down from there, leaving gentle pink lines in Sirius’ tan skin, the muscles twitching at the touch.

Sirius let Remus guide his hips, slowly speeding the roll up, and finally encouraging Sirius to slide up and down. Remus let go when he could feel his orgasm building, wrapping his hand around Sirius and pumping along with his thrusts.

Remus finished first, speeding up his hand as Sirius groaned at the feeling.

He whispered a cleansing spell before collapsing against Remus, barely avoiding crushing him.

* * *

When the school year ended, Hagrid flooed over to the house, happily cradling Harry as he threw his applesauce everywhere at the table.

Sirius had handed Harry off to him before chasing down Peter, unfortunately overhearing the rat comment. He had been unable to argue with Sirius’ arrest.

Sirius insisted it was fine- Harry’s safety was the most important part and with a corrupt ministry, Harry would not have been safe after the death of Voldemort. There were still trials sorting things out for the actual ministry employees.

Sirius was lucky that he had Minerva and Albus to demand he be given his trial. Most inmates wouldn’t begin trials until well into the next year at this rate.

If there were any other innocent individuals, they would be mad by then. The weather, dementors, guards, and other convicts would ensure that.

Sirius shuddered as the memories threatened to overtake him.

“Little Harry here seems happy.”

Sirius smiled and cleaned some of the apple sauce with a spell before he tapped Harry’s nose. “He’s a strong one.”

“He didn’t have a choice there, eh? With you lot as role models.”

Sirius laughed and grabbed the dishes, setting them to wash when no muggles would see. A problem Sirius almost had at the last playdate.

There was a strange sensation pouring over him and then Hagrid burst out laughing. “I see you are as strong in your magic as yer Mum there, little Harry.”

“What did he do?”

Hagrid cleaned off the spoon he had been feeding Harry with and passed it to Sirius- his hair had been turned the colour of the collar on his favourite dragon toy.

_No magic creatures except for dragons allowed._

Sirius quickly switched his hair back, but Harry pouted and screamed seeing it, causing Sirius’ hair to once again turn bright pink.

“Harry, Uncle Padfoot wants his other hair back, please.”

“No!” he shouted, “Unca Pafoo PINK!”

 _“Please,_ Harry.”

Harry’s bottom lip started to tremble and Sirius gave up, agreeing to keep his hair pink. When Remus got home, he had doubled over laughing, telling Harry it looked wonderful. They sent off the paperwork to register the official first magic the toddler had performed. Though his letter would be ensured no matter what, traditions were important to Remus.

There was a photo taken of Harry proudly clapping next to the disgruntled Sirius. It was run in the prophet the next day, Regulus looking too happy to pass off the blame. When Sirius tried to jinx Regulus, Remus added another line to the list.

_No jinxing people, even if they deserve it._

“Hey, I didn’t deserve it!”

“Debateable,” Remus pursed his lips, “We have gotten fifty owls from various _Early Education Specialists_ for Harry’s magical education. He isn’t even two.”

Sirius snorted. “Moony and owls don’t get along.”

Remus held up his hands, covered in nips and scratches. “I also do not like the amount of owl droppings everywhere.”

Regulus shrugged and changed the subject. “Any plans for his birthday?”

“People we trust, heavy wards, and a strong Auror presence.”

“I meant theme.”

Remus stopped his quest to run off all the owls. “I- I hadn’t thought of that.”

Sirius laughed. “I imagine Harry wants dragons. Harry, do you want a dragon cake?”

“Dwagon cake! Dwagon cake!”

* * *

Minerva spent most of the party glaring at everyone who even attempted to take the toddler from her, only letting him go for Hagrid. She even insisted that Sirius and Remus had him all the time so she was claiming she was owed Honorary Auntie time.

Harry cried at first when the cake was cut into, but once they let him taste it, he had to be stopped from grabbing the entire cake.

There weren’t many guests, but a lot of the wizarding world had sent presents. The ones that made it through the inspections were opened there. Harry loved the shiny muggle paper the best, opting to sit and pull it apart after the third gift, asking for more each time he felt there was nothing more to destroy.

People had sent things from candy to toys, and a few people who had memories of the Potters put together a gift for Harry to look at as he grew up. There were stories and pictures of their short lives.

Minerva had helped with that gift, tracking down a pensieve and helping people fill hundreds of vials with memories. Sirius vowed to add his own memories to the box when he was less emotional.

Most of the repeats were donated to orphanages and other children. The Black vaults were doing a fine job of taking care of Harry, and Sirius had no plans to touch the Potter vaults until it was time to turn them over. He reasoned that his mother would hate him caring for a half-blood and a werewolf, so it was the perfect revenge.

They weren’t sure how Rita Skeeter managed to get photos of the party, but Minerva was happy to help with warding as she visited during the summer.

The family was doing good overall. It had been just under seven months since they settled in the house and Harry seemed to understand that things wouldn’t be changing with his parents. Sirius was mostly healed from his time in Azkaban- he was just a little more clingy during storms.

Remus had managed to sort through the ministry issues, being offered a job at Hogwarts if he ever wanted. He promised to consider, even if he had no plans to accept.

Sirius and Regulus planned to start visiting and repairing the Black properties to sort what could be sold, donated, or destroyed.

Each house had a library and Sirius had to call in far too many Ministries for his liking, answering questions about  _why he had such terrible books._

Luckily the elf heads were only on display at Grimmauld Place, the former matriarchs deciding that they would be kept where the family would reside. They were a reminder of the true place of the house elves.

Narcissa had requested one of the French Villas, saying that she had no desire to raise a son in the halls of a man willing to allow the death of a baby his own son’s age. She wanted to start fresh in a country that didn’t disgust her.

Sirius secretly set her up a vault to care for the child, leaving the key in a place they used to hide as children. He figured if she remembered tending to his wounds, she was worthy of the money. If she forgot, he wouldn’t reveal it unless they were in danger.

They were on the final houses when Sirius finally found Andromeda. They had a girl of around ten, who had been waiting on her Hogwarts letter and had thrown out a fair bit of mail in the previous months, including a letter from Sirius offering her a place back in the family. It wasn’t worth much her since Teddy was able to support the family and Andromeda had made new wards to protect them.

Sirius quickly welcomed them back to the Black family. Andromeda happily accepted, excited to get to know Harry and Remus as well. Most of the summer that they were able to, Andromeda happily brought Nymphadora to play at the small cottage, helping to further the charms in the basement to allow fresh air to flow without interrupting the protection or silencing spells.

The final property was one that Sirius decided to keep. His Uncle’s house was a strange place, but it was the only reason he felt okay after being blasted off the family tree. He had spent a few years living with the Potters and trying to help contribute enough to not feel terrible.

At seventeen, his Uncle left him a vault and the house. However, his mother had pulled an old pureblood law into it. And while she could do nothing to keep the gold from Sirius, she was able to keep the house a Black property.

And since she waited to blast Alphard off the tree until the process was done, nothing could be done to keep the house from falling into Sirius’ hands unless he was welcome back into the family.

He planned to give it to Harry eventually.

By fall, the final property had been repaired and donated. They had managed to create hospitals and orphanages to honour Remus’ parents, Uncle Alphard, Lily, and James. There had been three properties that were completely unsalvageable due to lack of care.

He had demolished and cleaned, then donated the land to various charities. His personal favourite was the Walburga Home for Muggleborn Witches and Wizards. They had asked for a portrait to honour her and he explained the issue with that after he laughed so hard his sides hurt.

They had opted to put up a small plaque about turning a legacy of hatred into one of joy.

When all was said and done, Sirius and Regulus felt they had properly established the Black Family legacy they would be proud of.

They had barely put a dent in a single one of the vaults starting and funding all the charities. It would take close to a century for the donations to be noticeable- and that was only if the vaults didn’t grow at all and the charities would not become self-sufficient.

On September first, they were greeted with an owl as they settled in for the night. Andromeda’s daughter had been sorted as a Hufflepuff.

* * *

Remus was testifying at Greyback's trial today- if found guilt , he would receive the Dementor's kiss- leaving Harry and Sirius alone for the first time since they had started to repair all of the houses. It was nearing a year since they lost the Potters. The rest of the neighbourhood was gearing up for Halloween and it was killing Sirius.

But today, Sirius was excited to have some bonding time, immediately switching into Padfoot and leading Harry outside.

They raced around in the mud for a bit until Harry started to yawn and Padfoot led him back inside, shaking off the wetness before he got inside, shifting as soon as he was out of the possible view of muggles.

He missed the mud that they tracked in, scooping up Harry and changing him before laying him down. Harry kicked the container of baby powder, not wanting to be cleaned off or put back into clothes. Sirius finished up and laid him in the crib, settling down to sing him to sleep.

Sirius fell asleep before Harry, only waking when the toddler started yelling for food.

When they made it downstairs, Sirius cringed at the mess in the kitchen. There was mud and baby powder everywhere. He knew from experience that trying to vanish such a huge baby powder mess all at once was a bad idea, so he just took care of the small area Harry sat at.

Once Harry’s plate was made, Sirius set to slowly starting to clean the fine dust.

 _Without_ causing the dust to explode everywhere.

That was a ‘once in a lifetime’ kind of mistake. The baby powder had been worse than glitter.

He hadn’t been paying enough attention to Harry and missed him smearing his applesauce all over, flipping his chicken onto the table and fingerpainting with the sauce he had been given.

“Sirius.”

He turned and looked at Remus. “Uh, hi.”

“Give me your wand.”

“What?” Sirius looked at the mess that was still left, “But-”

“No. This time you’ll do it the muggle way. I will go and give Harry a bath.”

Sirius turned around and saw Harry- hair stuck up with the mess. “I can-”

“No,” Remus glanced around the kitchen again, “you clean this. I do not need  _fun Sirius_ adding too many bubbles again. Now hand it over.”

Sirius pouted but handed the wand over.

Remus picked up the sticky two-year-old and brought him to the bathroom. Sirius slowly started to clean it all up- once he figured out where the mop was. (Which did _not_ take a call to Regulus.)

It took over an hour to get back to clean, the baby powder turning into a smearable paste when he tried to wipe it off the counters. Remus snuck down a little later, signalling for Sirius to follow him upstairs. Harry had fallen asleep cuddling the stuffie they bought when he insisted it was Padfoot.

Sirius looped his arms around Remus’ waist, kissing his neck. “I can’t believe we get to have this.”

Remus wasn’t sure if he meant the house, their love, or the joy of watching Harry grow up. He knew that they would both have given up everything to not have lost the Potters, but this was something special.

He never thought anyone- much less Sirius Orion Black- would fall in love with him and consider raising a kid with him.

When he was first bitten, those dreams disappeared.

But here he was, helping the love of his life raise his best friend’s kid.

He briefly wondered if Sirius would want to adopt later on.  For now though, he would cherish this. Sirius pulled him closer and started to bite and suck all around the bite Greyback had left- a strange need to mark Remus as his and only his.

“Why don’t we-” Remus cut off when Sirius let his hands drop lower.

“I agree.”

Remus was spun around and pressed against the wall next to the door, Sirius gently kissing him and rocking his hips. Remus pushed back, urging them across the hall and onto the bed. They barely remembered to close the door behind them, Sirius vanishing their clothes as soon as it clicked shut.

Sirius went to start kissing down his body, but Remus stopped him and whispered out his spells, getting ready. Tonight, he wanted Sirius in him right away. Moony was loud in his ear with the coming moon, wanting to bite and scratch and claim. He wondered sometimes if Padfoot’s nature understood this need- to override the claim Greyback held on him.

Moony only ever felt the desire to submit to Sirius. He was  _forced_ to submit to Greyback.

Sirius took the hint and gently pressed into Remus, watching his face for any discomfort. Remus just smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss and just enjoying the feeling of peace that came for him when Moony was happy.

There was no pull to his instincts, just a gentle presence mirroring his own enjoyment.

Sirius was happy to work his kisses everywhere he could reach, marking each scar that he knew Remus hated. He had a message tonight- Remus was his, all of him.

Remus let Sirius move him around, kissing and sucking his skin. Ince Sirius was happy, he started to thrust into Remus, leaning back and dragging Remus with him. Remus knelt up and started to grind in Sirius’ lap, leaning back until Sirius was steadily grinding against his prostate.

Sirius ran a finger over Remus’ tip, collecting the precum and licking it off his finger, smiling when Remus groaned.

“Maybe this time I won't clean up with a spell. I think I’m going to take my time and lick you clean.”

Remus pressed onto Sirius harder, letting out a shaky breath.

“That’s a yes. Tonight you want me to bite, and nibble. Leave little marks,” he pulled Remus’ leg over his shoulder, biting and sucking a mark near a scar he got from James in class one day. “Then you want me to fuck you until you can’t hold it anymore, and you’ll cover this beautiful body with your cum.”

Shiro quickly leaned over Remus, snapping his hips forward harder that he had been.

“And then you want to feel my tongue cleaning you off.”

Remus closed his eyes and shifted his legs until Sirius was able to thrust in all the way each time. Sirius leaned over and gently scraped his teeth over Remus’ nipple, biting at it when Remus arched up. He pulled back, letting it slip from his teeth then licking over it and moving over to the other side.

Remus was starting to tense up, swearing when Sirius chuckled against his sensitive skin. Sirius reached between them, gripping Remus cock and stroking it until Remus came.

Sirius quickly pulled out and stroked himself- looking at Remus post-orgasm, covered in cum, with fresh love bites everywhere, he didn’t last long.  When Remus went to grab his wand, Sirius leaned down and started to run his tongue along Remus’ abs, overexaggerating his moans as he cleaned their releases off Remus.

“If you don’t cut that out you are _not_ getting laid for the next year.”

Sirius whined but gave in, only humming occasionally as he continued. Once he got most of it, he allowed Remus to use a spell to get rid of the lingering tackiness and proceeded to leave more marks on the scars he couldn’t reach before.

The touches were different from before. Sirius wasn’t trying to work him up anymore. Remus sunk into the bed at the care he could feel in each kiss and bite.

When Sirius finally curled into Remus’ side and tossed the blanket over them, Remus was sure he had over fifty hickies. He would be sad to see them fade with the transformation on the first, especially knowing where they would be the day before.

When Halloween rolled around, Remus and Sirius met what was left of the Order at Godric's Hollow. Just like saying goodbye to the Grimmauld, they were ready to take down the house that held so many memories that they watched turned into a cheap attraction.

They had cleaned up what they could- the burnt photos and the blood from the small battle.

Remus had once told Sirius it was underwhelming.

Knowing how the world had been ripped apart that night.

There should have been  _more._

Instead, it was just a home with the roof mostly gone.

People had stolen any leftover trinkets that could be easily identified as part of  _that night._ Even the crib was gone.

Sirius could still remember the pain that shot through him when he landed after the stag burst through his wall. It had already been too late, but there was Peter. Peter, trying to escape as if he hadn’t just turned his back on everyone.

A small tug on his pants caught his attention.

“Unca Padfoo sad?”

Sirius smiled- saved from himself by Harry again. “Yeah, bud. Just a little.”

“Me too. Unca Moon says it’s not home, though.”

Remus looked away, taking in a breath.

“He’s right. There’s not much left here to be a home is there?”

Harry shook his head and hugged Sirius.

Kingsley stepped to the front of the group, laying a hand on the front door. “Remus and Sirius asked us all here today for a final goodbye.”

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, ruffling Harry’s hand before pointing to the monument. The end read _its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._ “I think we can all remember without this perverse reminder. Harry’s worst day shouldn’t be a public spectacle as such anymore. Let them come and gather in memory.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the Order.

Frank stepped forward, a shy boy clinging to his leg. “I say we make a small garden, full of potion ingredients for people who need them. Lily always loved potions.”

Sirius nodded. “I think we can do that.”

Once they had all taken time to say goodbye, Marlene and a very pregnant Molly gathered the boys and stood over near the street, keeping them safe and distracted.

The rest of the group slowly and carefully destroyed the twisted monument of the lengths some will go to in order to gain power. By the time the moon rose and people came to pay respects or simply gawk at the sight, everyone was gone along with the house.

The new monument simply read _Future home of the Evans-Potter Memorial potions garden, courtesy of the OotP._

Sirius spent that night with Regulus, considering their destruction of Grimmauld. Had they let violence win that night? Or did the love in the air at the Potter’s outweigh one night of violence?

* * *

When their second Christmas rolled around, Molly made sure to host all the young witches and wizards they knew for a small exchange once the older ones got back from Hogwarts.

Sirius watched Harry playing with the Longbottom son and the smallest Weasley son, figuring out they would probably go to school at the same time so it would be a good interaction for them. He should probably learn their names soon...

Halfway through the night, Narcissa showed up with her son and arms filled with trinkets for all the other children.

“I hope you don’t mind, Sirius had mentioned it. I wasn’t sure if…” she cringed at her awkwardness.

Molly stepped forward and laid a hand on Narcissa. “Dear, all are welcome if they come with love in their hearts.”

Narcissa relaxed, allowing her son to run to Harry and the other young ones, introducing himself and showing off the dragon pin he got from his Mum the night before. She followed behind, happy to hand each child a similar pin- Harry had an owl, Ron a gryphon, and Neville a small plant that shivered at his touch.

They continued to get together, and Sirius slowly forgave everyone who spoke against him. He watched as Harry blossomed into a sweet outgoing kid and often times spoke to a shard of glass that used to connect to James.

_No talking to your mirror around muggles._

Sirius snorted when they got back from a shopping trip and Remus added that to the list. He had been doing good, especially with all the visits to the Weasley house where Sirius could let his magic free.

Harry was a good fit in both worlds- quick to get his accidental magic under control, but happy to steal cookies from Molly and play innocent.

Sirius knew better but said nothing.

By the time Harry’s third birthday came around, Molly had volunteered her house and taken over most of the cooking and Sirius had slipped spare money all over in the house to repay her. He insisted he had more than enough and family shared, but she was not one to easily take.

Sirius did what he could, though.

A few sickles in the couch, galleons dumped into the wash bucket, treating the kids to sweets at the store whenever they went into town. Little things to lighten the load without upsetting the family too much.

The party was a success. Harry had wanted a dragon cake again, and Molly and Narcissa had worked together to make the beast snort smoke out on the guests.

Minerva was happy to hog the newest Weasley, Ginny this time instead of Harry.

Sirius wasn’t sure how it happened, but he had a family.

The presents were not as overwhelming this year, people understanding the statement made with the house  _we are not a public entity, we are a family trying to recover._ The charities did seem to do very well though, donations rolling in in memory of the Potters.

That night, Regulus, Marlene, and Minerva stayed to help with all the kids who decided it was a sleepover party, waving off all the parents for date nights. Minerva had simply raised an eyebrow when Molly asked if she was sure she wanted to take them all on.  

Minerva had survived much worse than a house full of magical children, after all.

Even if there was a child of a marauder.

Remus wasn’t one to question good luck and dragged Sirius to the apparition point, taking him to a small hole in the wall that they had visited every summer.

The lady at the counter knew them and had their orders ready to go quickly, including a cookie for Harry to enjoy the next day.

The sandwiches weren’t much, but they were full of memories. It was one of the few places that all four of them could afford when Sirius had been disowned and refused to accept charity.

When they sat at the small table at home, Sirius grabbed the list off the fridge.

“Man, this takes me back.”

“It hasn’t even been a year and a half.”

 _Sirius’ handy guide to muggles:_  
_No magic around the muggles._  
_No flying vehicles._  
_No floating objects._  
_No vanishing diapers in public._  
_No talking about the war._  
_No shifting in front of the muggles._  
_Padfoot is the dog that we dogsit, do not argue._  
_No magic creatures except for dragons allowed._  
_No talking to your mirror around muggles._

“No magic around muggles. I think I’ve managed that one pretty well, I only messed up that one time.”

Remus laughed. “As Marlene explained, Floating plants was a _big_ mistake.”

“But it was just the one!”

Remus raised his eyebrow but grabbed a chip and took a bite.

“No flying vehicles. I can’t even remember-”

“Your bike.”

Sirius cringed. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Just like you didn’t try to put Harry in the saddlebag.”

Sirius waved the list. “I think we can cross off _this one.”_

Remus glanced up at the list and rolled his eyes. “Only because he doesn’t wear diapers anymore.”

Sirius went to argue again but Remus just pointed to the food and shook his head. He tacked the list back on the fridge, checking the cloaking just in case.

 _Shopping list:_  
_LIMES!!!!!!_  
_Salad_  
_OG Dressing_  
_Paracetamol_

When he turned around Sirius had a look on his face and slowly started to toy with his shirt. “So, no Harry.”

Remus raised his eyebrow again.

“I think we should have a little more fun than normal.”

“That,” Remus leaned over him, “Never ends well for you, little puppy.”

Sirius burst out in laughter. “Please do not _ever_ say that to me again!”

Remus was trying to keep in his own laughter. “Yeah. I just suddenly pictured Padfoot as a puppy, tripping over his paws and falling everywhere. Definitely _not_ the mood I was going for.”

“I could be your little red riding hood.”

Remus dropped his head onto Sirius’ shoulder. “I’m done for the night. That’s it. I say we take an obnoxiously long bubble bath and sleep.”

Sirius kissed his cheek. “Whatever you say Moonbeam.”

“Don’t.”

“My Moonpie.”

“Please,” Remus groaned.

“Moonstar.”

“That one didn’t even make sense!”

Sirius snorted but continued. “Moon Shine!”

“Pretty sure that is alcohol, Pads.”

“Even better then! Because you make my head all fuzzy and my chest all warm!”

“Sirius!”

“I’m being honest. If I thought for a second you’d say yes, I’d ask you to be my moon shine forever.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Wait, you’d say yes?”

Remus motioned around the house. “You… you realize we’re basically one small ceremony away from being an old married couple, right?”

Sirius blinked a few times before sending off a patronus to someone, the puppy dancing as Sirius cooed at it for a minute. “Okay, that’s set, we’ll have a letter in the morning about good times to go to the Ministry!”

“Wait. Did you just propose and plan our wedding from a _joke?”_

Sirius stopped and looked panicked. “What joke.”

“The moon shine, Sirius.”

Sirius just grinned. “That was only a joke until you told me it was liquor… Now it’s serious.”

Remus rolled his eyes and dragged Sirius into the bathroom. “Molly will kill us if we don’t let her do dinner to celebrate.”

* * *

Their next visit to the store involved Sirius finding fake rings and forcing Remus to wear it until they could make it to the vaults for a ring that  _wasn’t_ cursed.

They were near the small pharmacy when Sirius took off, carefully pulling out his wand and taking a small item from a cart.

He caught it and the toddler glared at him, clenching her jaw.

Remus ran after him, trying to remind Sirius of their fridge list but Sirius just waved him off. He watched as the girl managed to levitate a book to herself out of Sirius’ hand as her parents panicked and tried to cover it up. She happily sat on the floor and began pointing out all the pictures and talking.

Harry happily sat in front of her and explained how he managed his own magic, commenting on a few of the pictures too.

“Kids and their imagination, right?” the father sped out, a little too high to be normal.

“Hi, I’m Sirius, this is my Remus. You’re muggles, right?”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sirius. Muggles don’t _know they are muggles.”_

When Harry tried to demonstrate his own magic, Sirius heard the telltale crack of apparition from outside and stood in front of the group, ready to dual in the middle of the store if needed. “Moons, you take those kids away from here _fast_ if it’s-”

“That won’t be necessary, Sirius,” a voice sounded from around the corner, Marlene peaking her head out soon after, “just a spot of accidental magic clean up, no attack.”

“Accidental Magic?” the Mother laughed out.

Marlene grinned. “Oh, have you not had a visit yet? These are my favourite!”

Marlene ushered them all through the store and outside, leaving her partner to obliviate as needed.

Sirius watched as the couple was told about the magic world and Harry continued to help the girl with her concentration. Both seemed to be considering if it was a hallucination. They’d likely have a visit with Minerva soon.

The girl was extraordinarily strong, much like Harry. Sirius had tried to hold onto the book until he realized that if she won and it flew at her it might hurt her.

He had a feeling these were going to be the newest members of his family if Harry had anything to say about it.

As they went to leave the little girl tugged on Harry’s sleeve, waiting until he looked up. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“I’m Harry Potter.”

Sirius leaned over to Remus. “Do the rules apply to _these_ muggles?”

Remus groaned.

“I’m just saying-”

* * *

In the end, the rules  _did not_ apply to the Grangers, and Hermione talked them into letting her be a flower girl since she never got to be one. 

Molly hosted the entire order for a celebration when they got married, and the wolf that took over Greyback's pack when he was kissed came to offer his blessing on the union. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI The "vanishing baby powder" thing comes from a time I had to clean up corn starch thanks to my gremlins and tried my vacuum. My vacuum scattered it _every fucking where_. Also. using a wet cloth when a lot is present still _will_ turn it into a paste and make you temporarily regret all your life decisions.  
> sweep, dump, swiffer if you can _then_ take a damp cloth to it.


End file.
